Marry Me
by poisoncade
Summary: Eli and Clare have been together for yars, and this is the story of how Eli pops the question. One shot, more chapters? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

Today was the day I was going to propose to Clare. I had never been more terrified in my life. We had just graduated college together, me with my English literature and Education major, and Clare with her law degree. College had been…steamy, if you know what I mean. Yes, Clare had broken her vows and had sex before marriage. But I would never have let anything happen to her. I combed back my dark hair and stared at myself in the mirror. My emerald eyes gleamed with hopes and dreams of a future with Clare. Hopes and dreams that could shatter with one word. No. But, really, why wouldn't she marry me? We had been together so long, loved each other so much, would it make any sense to do anything else? I opened up the velvet-laced box and stared down at the ring. It was a white gold engagement ring, with a large diamond on the center. A sapphire sat on one side of the diamond, an emerald on the other. It had cost me a fortune. Not to mention the engraving. _I love you, Blue Eyes. _The engravement read. I did love Clare, with all of my heart and soul.

I splashed cold water on my face and prepared to go downstairs and meet the girl of my dreams. I swallowed loudly, ran my hand through my hair again, and walked towards her, pushing the ring into my back pocket. The ring felt like it was on fire in my back pocket as Clare's blue eyes surveyed me. "A little formal for a walk, isn't it?" Clare asked me, her voice likes music. Who could resist her? I smirked at her and pulled her up off of the couch. "A ride, actually." I told her. Clare looked confused, and I pulled her to me, I kissed her gently. I loved her so much. I pulled her out of the door and into Morty. I turned the key in the ignition and we drove off. At the first red light we caught I placed my head on the steering wheel, deeply inhaling the scent of rubber and Morty's ancient smell to calm me down. It had always worked before, but tonight it had no affect on me. Clare stared at me intently, her perfect blue eyes questioning me. "Eli, baby, where are we going?" she asked me. I gently placed my rough hand onto her smooth creamy thigh. "Don't you know me well enough by now Clare? You'll find out when we get there, baby girl."

Clare pouted for the rest of the way, but she smiled whenever she saw our destination. "Oh, Eli. You're so sweet, but why are we here?" she asked me, gesturing to the abandoned church. I smiled. I'm here to ask you to marry me Clare. Yeah, right. I silently got out of Morty and walked around to the passenger door. I pulled open the door for Clare and gently held my hand out for her. She took it and threw her cinnamon-colored curls back dramatically. I laughed and pulled Clare to me, leading her towards the old church. "Oh, Clare." I said, twirling her around on the old cracking floor. We had danced the same way together at Adam's party, so many years before. I pressed my lips softly to her strawberry flavored lips and my heart swelled with pride. Oh, Eli, what this girl has done to you. I can't believe she's mine. "Why are we out here?" Clare asked me as I twirled her again. I sighed, shaking my head slightly, and glanced down at my black skinny jeans and Dead Hand T-shirt. "You'll see, Clare." I told her. She rolled her perfect eyes and I smiled gently. "Elijah Goldsworthy, man of mystery." Clare said. I smiled, kissed her again and said "I'll be right back." I let go of her hand and walked over to Morty's trunk. I opened the back and pulled out a cooler, already fully stocked. My hand briefly touched the ring in my back pocket. Clare's ring.

I pulled out the cooler and took out the raspberry vodka. This had cost me a fortune, and whenever the man being the counter at the wine store had given me the receipt I almost dropped the bottle. Is it legal to charge someone over a hundred bucks for a bottle of wine? Clare gasped whenever she saw our drink and I poured her a glass. She stared at me as if I was out of my mind and I ignored her. "Eli, how much did you pay for that?" I ignored her again and kissed her gently, spreading the taste of raspberry vodka over her lips and tongue. Clare kissed me back, surprised. "Eli, baby, what's all of this about?" she asked me. I pulled her to me and kissed her again. It was time. I got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box out of my back pocket, setting the glass down. Clare gasped whenever she saw what I was holding and smirked slightly. I was so nervous.

"Clare Diana Edwards, I loved you from the moment I saw your sapphire eyes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I love you more than words can describe. I will always love you, and I could never be without you. I promise to love you as long as I live, and even after that. Blue Eyes, will you marry me?" I said the words confidently, suddenly feeling on top of the world. Clare's perfect ocean eyes filled with tears and her knees buckled for a second. She regained her composure and stared at me in awe. "Oh my God, Eli." She barely whispered. Her legs finally buckled and she was on her knees next to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion it stunned me. "Yes, Eli! Yes, I'll marry you!"

My heart exploded with joy as Clare kissed me again. Our tongues intertwined and I couldn't have been happier. When she pulled away slightly, gasping for air I took her hand, pale in the moonlight, and slid on the glittering ring. She stared at it and her mouth opened slightly, at loss for words. I pulled Clare to her feet, and I started slowly dancing with her again, just like we had years before. And just like we would do years later.

**A/N Good, bad? One shot, more chapters? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I have ecided to terminated this account and reinvent myself with a new account; poisoncadence. Check to see if your favorite story is being continued on that account, and check out the newest story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
